officialmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Big Cheese
Fact Slam * Cheese is Raj's older brother, therefore he is just as strong as him. Bio The Big Cheese is the archnemesis of Virus, and the brother of legendary warrior Raj. He was created by John Nintendo, and first appeared in the feature film Red and White. History Background Harman was a very troubled child and would often bully and manipulate his friends. At one point in his childhood, he broke into his family's ancient palace, the Raj Mahal. Harman found the crypt of his ancestor, the Last Dragonborn, where he found many ancient artifacts and the Dragonborn's studies on timeloops (which he referred to as time wounds). Before he could steal these ancient things and gain the power of his ancestor, Raj found him and dueled him. Harman put up a big fight, but he could never beat Raj. After the fight, Harman's parents stripped him of his name and forced him to leave India. Before he left his father called him the biggest rat he had ever known. Harman decided to wear this as a badge, to become the King of Rats, the Big Cheese. Becoming the Big Cheese The Big Cheese decided to move to Canada, as he knew it was the filthiest place on the planet and he could easily start a criminal operation there. In elementary school, he built his reputation as a drug dealer and eventually caught the eye of Wario. Wario approached the Big Cheese and offered to connect him to very reliable suppliers in exchange for a 99.5% cut of the money (remember: Wario is VERY greedy). They argued for awhile, and Wario eventually agreed on a 90% cut. Soon the Big Cheese built an empire. He had everyone in the school hooked. He had a bunch of goons (who he called his rats) working for him. He had all the ladies in Canada. He even had a really cool car. He was on top of the world, but making the school a very dangerous place. However, he was in for a big suprise. Operation: Rat Trap The big fat principal of the Big Cheese's school hired the Drug Busters to exterminate some rats. However, the agents thought he meant the Big Cheese's gang, not actual rats. This led to the downfall of the Big Cheese empire. Agent Red, Agent White, and Virus worked together to take down the Big Cheese. They suceeded in defeating the Big Cheese, but not before Agent White would have to make the ultimate sacrifice. After Agent White's death, the Drug Busters were disbanded. Harman Abduh: Superfreak Thought to be dead, the Big Cheese escaped the school and was soon rescued by his old friend Wario. He was brought to a secret temple of Abigor, where he learned more about the timeloops his ancestor wrote about. Eventually he learned how to control them and he became the Superfreak. He is now on his way to becoming an aspect of Abigor, and seeking his revenge on all those who wronged him. Super Smash Bros. Big Cheese is one of the playable characters in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U. His final smash is The Big Cheese Show. Virus Will be updated when the game comes out. Personality The Big Cheese is a master manipulator and an evil guy. He is known to put on a big performance before he crushes his enemies. Abilities He carries a big scary gun and is a very skilled fighter. His power can only be matched to some of the strongest warriors. Gallery Quotes "Ah welcome welcome all... to the BIG CHEESE SHOW!" "In the alphabet I wish they would put U next to Me."Category:Baddies